A Disney Movie Adventure
by Dunedain ranger of the north
Summary: Ever wish that you could be in your favorite Disney movies, well how about three nights in a row! This is the first story in a series about a boy who is granted that wish!
1. The adventure begins

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Great Mouse Detective, I only own my character John Hunter.**

**=(1)=**

**The Adventure Begins**

John Hunter thought that he lived a normal life, like going to school, having friends, a good family and a good roof over his head. Everyday was the same to him, normal, until that fateful night when something unusual happened. John was just going through some things in his family's attic when he came across an old box covered in dust.

Being curious, John opened the box, revealing all of his old VHS' from when he was a kid. He chuckled as he pulled out a few and read their titles.

"Wow! I haven't seen these movies in a long time. The Great Mouse Detective, Aladdin, Lion King…man these bring back memories!" he said to himself as he placed the three movies on the floor.

"How would you like to relive those memories?"

John yelped and spun around to see a man dressed in a suit staring at him with hooded eyelids and a smile on his face.

"W-who are you and what are you doing in my house?" demanded John.

The man walked up to the teen, leaned over and picked up The Great mouse Detective. He smiled as he looked down at the cover and then looked at John.

"I remember when my writer's came up with this movie! Glad to see it was well liked," the man said with a gleam in his eye.

John stared at the man in shock, his jaw dropped.

"Y-your Walt Disney!" John exclaimed.

The man chuckled and held up his arms.

"The one and the same!"

"Wow! This…this is amazing! _The _Walt Disney is standing in my family's attic…wait aren't you…your not…you're a…how?" he stuttered.

Walt laughed as he clapped a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"My dear boy, there is no need to fear me. Yes I am quite dead and yes, I am a ghost. And I am here to give you a helping hand!"

John raised an eyebrow as he looked at one of the greatest men that had been alive in confusion.

"What do you mean by giving me a helping hand?" he asked.

Walt smiled as he placed the movie back on the floor.

"I am going to help you relive your memories of your three favorite films when you were younger. And if I remember right, when you were young you had made a wish that you could be in one of these three movies, every time you watched them, is that correct?" John nodded, to stunned to say anything, "Good, I am going to grant you those wishes. The next three nights you will be drawn into one of these movies, starting tonight!"

John shook his head and held up his hands.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Your serious? I will be a character in each movie?" asked John with excitement.

Walt smiled and nodded his head.

"Starting with your personal favorite, The Great Mouse Detective. You will be playing the role of an American mouse who has come over to England to start a new life. You will not remember anything about the movie and you cannot change its storyline. Now please stand here…" Walt led John into the middle of the attic, "now are you ready? Good on the count of three you will be in the film."

John swallowed and closed his eyes.

"One…"

John took a deep breath.

"Two…"

John let it out.

"Three!"

There was a loud pop and John opened his eyes to find himself on a street at night that seemed to be moving. John looked down at himself, he was wearing a pair of brown pants, black shoes, a white shirt, a dark blue soldiers coat and a blue Kepi. (**If nobody has any idea what a kepi is, it's a civil war hat! Sherlock Holmes is alive during the years after the civil war!**)

A suitcase sat beside him on his left side, a rustle of paper made him look to his right and see an older mouse reading a newspaper. The mouse had a mustache, had on a derby and a suit, he wore a big over coat and he had a suitcase and an umbrella at his side. John cleared his throat and smiled when the mouse looked at him.

"I'm sorry my good sir, we have been sitting here on this carriage step for a long time without even acknowledging each others presence! Names Hunter, John Hunter, from New York!" he said as he held out a hand toward the other mouse.

The mouse smiled, folded his paper and shook the hand that was offered to him.

"A pleasure to meet you old chap! I am Dr. David Q. Dawson, most recently of the Queen's 66th Regiment! I have just arrived in London, just as you, from Afghanistan. I can assure you that I am glad to be home."

John raises an eyebrow and smiles.

"So you were in a war to? So was I! I was part of the 43rd New York Regiment during my country's Civil War!"

Dawson looks at him with interest.

"I have heard of that, how dreadful! Killing your own fellow mice, who could have been part of your family!"

John looked down a smiled sadly.

"Yes, Dawson, it was dreadful, it was horrifying! The sights and the sounds of men and mice crying out as they died, for two years I dealt with all that! I-I still have nightmares over what I had went through, even though it has been years since the war. After the war I was sent out west where I spent three years working with the Cavalry as we fought the wild Indians.

"After those three years I have had enough of killing and death. I wanted to start my life anew, that is why I came to England, to start a new life!" said John with glazed eyes.

Dawson stared in astonishment at his new friend, all of the things he had seen and done, it was truly remarkable.

"How old were you when you joined, John?" He asked.

John looked at Dawson still with a sad smile on his face.

"I joined when I was only fourteen! Yes I know I was young and ambitious. But that experience has made me into what I am today! A hard worker who will work for a good pay, and place to rest my head."

Dawson stared at the Yankee mouse with admiration, this truly was a mouse who regretted his decision from long ago and in need of a friends company. An idea came to him and he cleared his throat.

"John may I ask you another question?"

John nodded his head as he leaned against his suitcase.

"Do you have any knowledge of medicine and healing?" asked Dawson.

John sat up straight a large smile spread across his face.

"I learned a lot about medicines in the war my friend, so the answer to your question is yes!"

Dawson smiled.

"Well then, how would you like to be my assistant when I find some work for us around London, it only seems fair that we are now friends that we might as well help each other, what do you say?" asked Dawson as he held out his hand.

John stared at it for a few moments and then shook it as he smiled.

"You have yourself a deal and a new assistant, Dawson my friend!"

Both mice then discussed plans for their future as the carriage continued on into the foggy night.

**=(1)=**

**Well what did you think of this first chapter? Please review!**

**Dune**


	2. Basil of Baker Street

**Basil of Baker street**

The carriage came to a stop and both mice leapt to the sidewalk as the people in the carriage stepped out. Dawson placed his suitcase on the ground and opened his paper to the work pages. John set his own suitcase on the ground and looked at the page with some jobs circled and crossed off.

"So David, you mind if I call you that?" asked John.

"Just Dawson will do," said the mouse good naturedly.

John nodded and looked at the paper.

"Okay, so Dawson, where is our first stop?"

Before Dawson could open his mouth to speak a raindrop splashed on the page. John held a hand out and another drop hit it.

"Looks like rain," he commented.

Dawson smiled as he folded up the paper and opened his umbrella.

"There is some space under here if you would like to stay dry my friend," offered Dawson.

John smiled, shook his head and pulled up the collar of his coat.

"I've been out in the weather for five years now, Dawson, I believe I can handle one of your London rain showers!"

Dawson chuckled as both mice picked up their suitcases and headed off to find a place to stay the night. They were headed down an alleyway when they came upon an old boot that was lying on its side. As they were walking past it, John stopped. Dawson looked back with a raised eyebrow.

"What is the matter my friend?"

John held up a finger to his mouth and swiveled his ears toward the boot.

"I think I hear some one…crying?" the mouse stated in confusion.

Dawson frowned and they both walked toward the boot. Now the sound of crying could be heard over the sound of the rain falling toward the ground. They both glanced at each other with worried expressions and then stepped into the boot. They both gasp at the sight before them.

"What on earth…?" whispered John.

"Oh! Oh my! Are you all right my dear? Asked Dawson.

A small mouse was sitting on a medicine box inside the boot, crying into her hands. When she heard their voices she turned her tear stained ace toward both mice. Dawson walks toward her and pulls out a hankerchief, John following at his side.

"Come now, come, come. Here dry your eyes," said Dawson as he hands her the cloth.

John watches as the little mouse wipes her eyes and blows her nose and then hands back the hankerchief to Dawson, who puts it back in his pocket.

"Ah, yes, that's better. Now tell me, and my friend here, what's troubling you my dear?" asked Dawson as he took a seat beside her, John set his suitcase down and sat on top of it.

The small mouse takes a deep breath.

"I…I'm lost. I-I-I'm trying to find Basil of Baker Street!" she said as she pulled an old newspaper clipper out of her coat and handed it to Dawson.

"Now, let me see here…" Dawson places a pair of spectacles on his nose, "'Famous detective solves baffling disappearance.' Mmm, hmmm. But where are your mother and father?"

Tears appear in the small mouse's eyes.

"That's why I m-m-must find Basil!" she sobs into her scarf.

John gets up and places a comforting hand on the young mouse's back.

"There, there, its alright, what's your name?"

"O-Olivia."

John smiles.

"Well Olivia, we will help you find this Basil, won't we Dawson?" he asked his friend.

Dawson smiled and nodded.

Yes, of course we will, now I don't know any Basil…" Olivia looks at the ground and Dawson lifts her chin up giving her a warm smile, "But I do remember where Baker Street is!"

Olivia's face brightens and she leaps to her feet. John chuckles as he picks up his suitcase and holds out his hand to Olivia.

"Do you trust us to help you find Basil, Olivia?" he asked her.

Olivia smiled and placed her hand in his. Dawson smiled as he stood up and opened his umbrella and picked up his suitcase as well.

"Now come with us, let's find this Basil chap together!" and with that all three mice walk back out into the rain and head for Baker street.

--

The rain eventually stopped at some point in the night as they made their way toward the address that was on the ad. As soon as a building came into view with a man could be seen through the curtains playing a violin, John stopped and gapped in amazement. Olivia looked up at the Yank mouse in confusion.

"John my friend are you alright?" asked Dawson as he turned to face his two companions.

John nodded but kept his eyes on the building.

"Yes, I am fine, I just realized where we are! That building in front of us is none other than the home of the famous human detective, Sherlock Holmes! 221 Baker Street!"

Dawson looked at his friend in surprise and shrugged it off.

"Hmm, 221 Baker Street eh? Well I believe we have found the place we are looking for, come along!" he started off toward the house with John and Olivia following.

They arrived at a small door with the numbers 211 ½ on the door. While John brushes Olivia off, causing her to giggle when he tickled her in some spots, Dawson knocked on the door. Shortly there is a click and the door opens, revealing a mouse dressed as a maid, her arms filled with blankets and pillows. Dawson clears his throat and removes his hat.

"Good evening, Madam. Is this the residence of Basil of Baker Street?" he asked.

The mouse looked between the two mice standing on the door step and sighed.

"I'm afraid it is. He's not here at the moment, but you're welcome to come in and wait!" she said as she stepped aside.

Dawson shakes his head.

"Oh, w-we don't want to impose. It's just the girl…" Dawson indicates the spot beside him and looks down, Olivia is gone.

John spins around and looks everywhere.

"Olivia?" he calls out.

"Yes!"

All three of them look through the door and see Olivia looking through a magnifying glass. With a gasp, the maid throws the blankets and pillows at John and Dawson. She then hurries over to the soaked Olivia.

"Oh my! You poor dear! You must be chilled to the bone!" she says as she removes Olivia's scarf and wrings out her hat, "Oh ho ho ho, but I know just the thing. Let me fetch you a pot of tea and some fresh cheese crumpets!"

She then hurries off, forgetting John and Dawson's presence. They look at each other, shrug and drop the stuff in their arms in one of the chairs in the room. They look around in aw at the gadgets and things that are moving and making clicking noises on the tables. John removes his coat and hat and lays them across the arm of one of the chairs. He then motions toward Olivia and then removes her coat, smiling her thanks she sits down in the chair.

Dawson hangs his coat on the coat rack when he hears a voice on the other side of the door.

"Ah-ha! The villain's slipped this time! I shall have him!" the door bursts open to reveal a large mouse dressed in Chinese robes, smiling triumphantly with a gun in his hand, lightning flashing in the sky behind him.

Dawson stares, petrified at the mouse before him. The mouse runs forward and shoves him aside.

"Out of my way! Out of my way!" he calls over his shoulder, as he brushes past John, nearly knocking him over.

Olivia gets out of her seat and stands beside John, holding his hand in fear, he gave her a reassuring squeeze as he patted his trouser pocket, that had a distinct shape to it. Olivia looked up at his face and smiled.

Dawson regains his composer and steps into the room.

"I say who-"

PLUNK

The mouse's hat lands on his head as it is thrown off. He removes it and turns back toward the mouse.

"Who are you?"

The mouse pauses and turns to face all three of the mice in the room as if he had just noticed them.

"What? Oh!"

He reaches up to his head and pulls off the mask he is wearing. The mouse then smiles and bows toward Dawson.

"Basil of Baker Street, my good fellow!"

**=(2)=**

**Well, what did you think of this chapter? Please Review! And I mean it no new chapters till I get some reviews!**

**-Dune**


	3. Persuading a Detective

**Persuading a Detective**

Basil continued removing his costume, pulling on a cord; which deflated his seemingly rotund body, revealing his slender form, startling his three guests. Olivia glances up at John and grinned as she pulls away and made her way toward the mouse detective.

"Mr. Basil? I need your help, and I-"

Basil apparently doesn't hear her as he throws on a cherry robe and, grabbing a dart from an end table, throws it across the room to hit the bull's eye of the dart board on the wall.

"All in good time," Basil said as he moved about the room.

"But-but you must understand. I'm in terrible trouble!" said Olivia as she followed him around the room.

"If you will excuse me," said Basil as he moved on.

John frowned and stepped in front of the mouse.

"Excuse me, Mr. Basil? But I believe our young friend here has asked for your help!" growled John.

Basil again seems to not hear him and walks on. Dawson strode forward shaking a finger at Basil.

"Here, now, now! Now see here! This young lady is in need of assistance. I think you ought…" He is interrupted when Basil shoves a gun in his hand.

"Will you hold this doctor?" asks Basil.

John and Olivia gap and stare at Basil in wonder as he then moves over to John and motions him forward.

"Of course," Dawson was saying with his eyes closed, he opened them and flinched when he realized the gun was pointed at his head. Basil then retrieves it and walks toward John again, "Ah, wait just a moment, how the deuce did you know I was a doctor?"

Basil doesn't respond right away as he loads a bullet into the gun, then hands it to John.

"Will you please hold this my good chap?" he then turns to Dawson, away from the still shocked mouse, "A surgeon, to be exact. Just returned from military duty in Afghanistan. Am I right?"

"Why, oh, yes! Major David Q. Dawson. But how could you possibly-"

"Quite simple, really," he walks up to Dawson and lifts up the doctor's arm, revealing a stitch mark on the sleeve. "You've sewn your torn cuff together with the Lembert stitch, which of course, only a surgeon uses," he dropped Dawson's arm and continued speaking as he gathered up several pillows. "And the thread is a unique form of catgut, distinguished by it's peculiar pungency and found only in the Afghan provinces."

As he finished, Basil tosses the three pillows to a startled Dawson, who manages to catch all three as the cover his face.

A muffled, "Amazing!" came from behind the pillows.

"Actually, it's elementary, my dear Dawson. Now, Lieutenant, if you would be as so kind to return me my weapon?" Basil asked John as he removed the revolver from John numb fingers.

"How in blue blazes..." whispered John, only for the detective to grin at his startled expression.

"How I knew you were a soldier? Well, that's quite easily deduced, my friend. Though you don't wear the uniform, your stance and stiff posture are those of a mouse who has been trained to do so." Here he grabbed John's hand and turned it over, "And as I handed you and took back my revolver, I noticed your palms were heavily calloused and you had old burns on your fingers; possible powder burns or burns from holding heated metal. The boots on your feet are the standard cavalry boots used by your Cavalrymice, as well as your coat and kepi. You seem to favor your right leg, giving you an almost unnoticeable limp, an old bullet wound or sword slash perhaps?" at John's dumbfounded nod he continued.

"Now, as to your being a Lieutenant, not only is there a faint outline where you once had your officer's bars stitched to your coats sleeve, but by your mannerisms and the way you take charge of a situation, such as at this moment when you confronted me, I can tell the you were once an officer of a low rank, but not as low as a sergeant as again your coat is of a much nicer make." With that, Basil gave him a friendly smile, "So my good sir, tell me if I am mistaken."

John chuckled as he scratched the back of his head, "Yes, you're exactly right on the mark. I am a Lieutenant, and yes I was shot in the leg during one of the many skirmishes I've fought in, never knew it gave me a limp though..."

"My I know your name, my friend?" asked Basil.

"John Hunter, former Lieutenant of the 43rd New York and private of the 2nd Cavalry regiments," said John as he gave the detctive a quick salute.

Basil smiles and then shakes John's hand.

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance, Mr. Hunter! Now if I may?" he then cocks the revolver and aims it at the pillows, and Dawson.

John's eyes widen as he quickly grabs Olivia and dives behind a chair. Dawson quickly looks around in panic before throwing the pillows onto another armchair, and ducks behind John and Olivia's. Basil readjusts his aim.

**BANG!**

The pillows explode, sending feathers flying throughout the room. The three mice cautiously peeked out of their hiding place. The maid, Mrs. Judson came running back into the room.

"What in heavens name?" she shouted, looking at the feathers floating around the room, even accidentally inhaling a few, she spits them out, "Oh! Oh! My good pillows!"

She then glares angrily at Basil who his kneeling in the chair, tossing the remaining feathers aside.

"Mr. Basil!" she growled, causing Basil to stop and peek his head above the top of the chair, "How many times have I told you-"

Basil jumps from the chair and walks over to Mrs. Judson.

"There, there, Mrs. Judson, it's quite all right. Ah!" he sniffs the air, "M-mmm! I believe I smell some of those delightful cheese crumpets of yours. Why don't you fetch our guests some?" he says as he pushes her back to the kitchen.

"But, ah, but, but…" Mrs. Judson protests as Basil gently pushes her from the room and closes the door.

"Now…" Basil dropped down on all fours and began to search the floor, "I know that bullet's here somewhere-"

Olivia spots the bullet on the floor, picks it up and holds it out to him. Once Basil notices it in her hand he grabs it.

"Thank you Miss…"

"Flaversham, Olivia Flaversham." She says with a curtsy.

Basil waves it away distracted again.

"Whatever!"

"Yes but you don't understand-" begins Olivia again.

"Shhh!"

John, finally gathering his scattered nerves, had had enough of Basil's attitude. Yes, he may be an excellent detective, but that is no way to treat a child.

"Now see here, Mr. Basil-"

"Shhh!"

Basil moved to one of the cluttered tables and opened a box, removing another bullet. Taking the one he just shot and the other, he placed them side-by-side under the microscope and began compareing the markings on both.

The first set of markings matched.

"Yeah…"

The second set matched.

"Yes!" whispered Basil in excitement.

Basil twists the bullets around once more to the third set, when his good spirits came crashing down, the last set of markings didn't match up, going in different directions.

"Noo! Drat!" wailed the detective as he grabbed his head in frustration. He then reaches down and picks up one of the bullets and tosses it aside, depressed, "Another dead end..."

Basil, with his head hanging down and his shoulders slumped, sluggishly made his way to a chair.

"He was within my grasp," Basil said to no one in particular as he fell into his seat.

Dawson and John glanced at each other as Basil grabbed a violin beside the high-backed chair and begin to play a slow, sad tune. Dawson nudged Olivia encouragingly, she looks up at both him and John, they nod their heads toward Basil. She slowly walked to his seat.

"Now will you please listen to me? My daddy's gone and I'm all alone."

Basil stops play for a second.

"Young lady, this is the most inopportune time," He then resumed playing, but as he continued to play he noticed a few tears sliding down her face, he swallows to loosen his suddenly clenched throat, "Surely your mother knows where he is?"

John looks sadly over to Dawson, who returns the look, both knowing the answer to that question, as that had been one of their many questions they had asked her before.

Olivia kept her gaze on the floor as a more tears formed in her eyes.

"I…I don't have a mother," She stated in a whisper.

The violin screeches loudly as a startled Basil abruptly stops playing. He slowly sits up, a look of sympathy on his face and guilt burning in his chest.

"Well…um…well, then perhaps…" the sympathetic look vanishes as clamps down on his emotions, "See here! I simply have no time for lost fathers!"

Olivia's head seems to hang even lower as Basil turns away, trying his best not to see the hurt on her downcast face. John walks up to her and places a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Don't give up yet Olivia, just tell him what happened," he whispered, tightening his grip on her shoulder in a comforting gesture.

Olivia sniffed once, wiped her eyes and straightened herself. She stepped toward Basil once more and places her hands on her hips.

"I didn't lose him! He was taken by a bat!"

Basil's eyes widen and he spins around to face Olivia, a look of excitement etched on his face. John and Dawson glance at each other, puzzled at his sudden change of expressions.

"Did you say…_bat_?" he asked her in a low voice as he leaned over Olivia intently.

Olivia steps back more in astonishment than fear.

"Yes…" she stuttered nervously.

Basil smiles and continued in his questioning.

"Did he have a crippled wing?"

"I don't know, but he had a peg leg..." answered Olivia, puzzled by the question.

Basil leapt onto the arms of the chair, his arms spread wide.

"Ha!"

Dawson steps forward.

"I say, do you know him?" he asked.

John raised an eyebrow as he looked at the detective intently. Basil sat on the back of the chair as he began to explain.

"_Know_ him? That bat, one Fidget by name, is in the employ of the fiend who was the very target of my experiment! The horror of my every waking moment. The nefarious Professor Ratigan!" Basil points with his violin bow in the direction of the fireplace.

There a picture of a well dressed rat sits on the mantle. A flash of lightning reveals Ratigan with a sinister grin on his face.

"Uh, Ratigan?" asked John as he pulled a trembling Olivia closer to him.

Basil leaned over the back of the chair, a scowl on his face.

"He's a genius, Hunter! A genius…twisted for evil. The Napoleon of crime!" Another flash of lightning fills the room, followed b a rumble of thunder.

"As bad as all that, eh?" asked Dawson.

Suddenly Basil vanishes from their sight. His sudden reappearance by poking his head through the banister makes all three of them jump.

"Worse, Dawson! For years, I've tried to capture him and I've come close!" He leaps off the stairs and walks toward the fireplace, shaking his fist at the portrait of his archenemy, "So very close. But each time he narrowly evades my grasp, and disappears like a shadow..."

John, Dawson, and Olivia follow the detective as he begins to pace in front of the roaring fire.

"Not a corner of London's safe while Ratigan's at large. There's no evil scheme he wouldn't concoct! No depravity he wouldn't commit!" spat Basil.

Lightning flashes across the rat's portrait again.

"Who knows what dastardly scheme that villain may be plotting even as we speak!" growled Basil.

John leaned toward Watson and whispered so only he could hear.

"Whatever this rat is up to, I pray that Olivia's father is all right."

"As do I my friend, as do I," Dawson whispered back.

**=(3)=**

**10/14/11 – Hey! I know I originally put this story up for adoption, but I haven't seen anyone else working on this yet, so I decided I would update and fix the way I wrote this story so far. Don't know if I will write any more chapters or not but, we'll see.**

**Well what did you think of this chapter? Please review, I really want to know what you readers think of this story! Last chapter I only got one review! Please, then I can write more chapters!**

**Next chapter: ****Meeting Toby**

**-Dune**


	4. Meeting Toby

**Meeting Toby**

For the past hour, Olivia told Basil all that had happened, her father, the toyshop, his kidnapping, and Olivia meeting Dawson and John. Dawson is leaning against the mantle while John, who hasn't slept the whole trip across the Atlantic, was quietly snoozing in one of the chairs with his hat over his eyes.

"…and that is what has happened!" finished Olivia.

Basil took a deep pull on his pipe and blew out a puff of smoke.

"This case is most intriguing with it's multiplicity of the elements…" Dawson walks over to John and lightly taps him on the shoulder, making the American mouse jump awake, "it's many twists and turns, now, your certain you've told me everything? The slightest detail may be important!"

Olivia nodded as John sat up and stifled a yawn.

"It's just as I said. And then my father was gone," she said as John strode over and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"What do you make of it?" asked Dawson who had returned to his position by the fireplace.

Basil begins to pace, blowing puffs of smoke, while Olivia followed him around the room.

"Hmm. Ratigan's up to something. A crime of the most sinister nature no doubt. The question is, what would he want with a toy maker?" puzzles Basil as he walks away from the window.

Olivia stops beside it and looks outside. A flash of lightning illuminates the face of a bat, grinning evilly.

"AHHH!"

Startled the bat looses his grip on the top of the window and falls, but not before Basil and the others catch a glimpse of him. Basil rushes for the door.

"Quickly Dawson, Hunter, we've not a moment to loose!"

Dawson rushes after Basil.

"Uh, uh I'm right behind you, Basil!"

John reaches into his pocket and pulls something out as he rushes after the two others. They rush out the door and stop on the sidewalk, but the bat has vanished. Basil looks at the ground and kneels beside some muddy footprints.

"No sign of that blackguard anywhere," said Dawson, he then notices the object in John's hand, "My word, John, where did you get that gun?"

Basil glances at the weapon in John's hand and then back at the foot prints.

"It's a colt pistol, my good Dawson and he had it in his pocket the whole time we were in the room. If I were you, Hunter, I would keep that loaded and on your person the whole time your with us."

John shook away his shock and nodded.

"I will Basil, but how did…" he was interrupted by Basil.

"We may have lost the quarry, but he left some rather unusual footprints. They obviously belong to the same fiend who abducted the girl's father. Ratigan's peg-legged lackey!"

Dawson notices something sitting on the sidewalk, he bends over and picks it up. It appears to be a hat.

"Uh…Basil?"

Basil looks up and a smile appears on his face as he takes the hat from a startled Dawson.

"Ah-ha! Excellent work, old man. Ha, ha, ha!"

Dawson and John glance at each other again and they follow Basil as he heads back into his home. At the door they are met by a shaking Olivia, who is being comforted by Mrs. Judson.

"Now there's nothing to be afraid of, my dear!" said Mrs. Judson.

She looks up and her eyes widen, she grabs Olivia and pulls her out of an excited Basil's path as he rushes through the door. She glares after him as Dawson and John arrive behind him. At Seeing John Olivia rushes to his side and hugs him, John returns it.

"Did you catch him, Mr. John?" she asks him.

John shakes his head.

"I'm sorry Olivia, but we lost him."

Dawson then walks up to the two.

"The scoundrel's quite gone." He said to Olivia.

Basil then appears by their sides and removes his robe.

"Ha-ha! But not for long, Miss Flamhammer."

"Flaversham!" said Olivia, irritated that the detective couldn't remember her last name.

Basil shrugs on a brown jacket.

"Whatever! Now, we simply pursue our peg-legged friend until he leads us to the girl's father."

Olivia jumps up in excitement.

"Then you'll get my daddy back?" she exclaims as she rushed over and hugged Basil tightly.

"Yes!" grunted Basil as the air was knocked out of him, he then pushes Olivia off of him, "and quite soon, if I'm not mistaken. Now hurry along, Dawson, Hunter. We must be off to Toby's!" He retrieves a cape from a suit of armor and puts it on.

Dawson scratches his head.

"Toby's?"

"Oh, you must meet him. He's just the chap for this," said Basil as he puts on a deerstalker cap.

Both Dawson and John look at each other.

"You-you want us to come?" asked Dawson.

Basil smiles.

"Ha! I should think that two stouthearted amy mice like yourselves would leap at the chance for adventure."

"Well, heh, heh. I am rather curious." Said Dawson.

John nodded his head as he pulled his coat on and shoved his pistol into his coat pocket.

"As am I, lead the way Basil."

Olivia rushes toward the chair that has her hat and scarf.

"Wait for me I'm coming too!" she said as she grabbed the items, dislodging Basil's violin.

Basil dives and catches it before it hit's the ground.

"What?" said Basil from the floor, "Certainly not! This is no business for children."

He places the violin back on the chair. Olivia appears not to have heard him as she stuffs crumpets into her pockets.

"Are we going to take a cab?"

Basil sighs and places a hand on his forehead.

"Oh…" he takes her hand and makes her face him, "My dear, I don't think you understand. It will be quite dangerous."

As he is saying this he sits down in the chair that he had set his violin in, John tries to warn him.

"Basil wait-!"

**CRUNCH!**

Basil grunts and pulls it out from under himself, it is broken in half.

"Why you-look at-" Basil takes a deep breath to control his temper at Olivia, "young lady, you are definitely not accompanying us and that's final!"

--

A while later, up in the home of Sherlock Holmes, Basil pushes open a small wall design, his secret passage, and pokes his head out. It is pushed open further by none other than Olivia. Basil glances at her in annoyance.

"And not a word out of you, is that clear?" He said more to John than Olivia, for it was John that had convinced him that since this was Olivia's case she should come. John smiled sheepishly and looked away from the detectives glare.

"Shhh!" shushed Olivia as two shadows approached their spot.

Basil quickly pulls the door closed, leaving a small crack open. Two voices could be heard through it.

"I observe that there's a good deal of German music on the program. It is introspective and I want to introspect," said one voice.

"But Holmes, that music is so frightfully dull!" exclaimed another voice.

"Come along!" said Holmes and then there was the sound of retreating footsteps and then the shutting of a door.

Once the coast is clear Basil opens the door again, takes a quick look around and then motions the others out. John looks at his surroundings in awe. Here he was, standing in one of the most greatest detectives in the worlds study. His line of thought was interrupted by Basil's shouting.

"Toby? Toby?" called Basil as he walked about the room.

Olivia tugs on Dawson's coat sleeve.

"Who is Toby?" she whispered.

John who was about to respond stopped and turned his head toward the door that led to the adjourning room. It was opened and the noise that he had heard had come from it, it sounded like something was…sniffing.

Dawson chuckled, not noticing that John was looking at the open doorway.

"Well my dear, Toby is…well, he's uh, uh…" he then turns to Basil, "I say Basil who is this Toby chap?"

The sound of thundering footsteps catches all four mice's attention. John's eyes became as round as dinner plates and his jaw dropped as he stared up at the towering Basset hound that stood over them. Olivia hid behind John and peeked her head around to stare at the dog.

"Ahh! Here he is now!" said Basil as he shoved Dawson toward Toby and then pulled John along as well, "Dawson, Hunter…Toby."

Dawson nervously tipped his hat toward Toby and patted his nose.

"Charmed, I'm sure," he said in a shaky voice.

Toby, for some reason doesn't like Dawson, growls and is about to lung at him when Basil intervened.

"Now Toby! Toby, stop that! Toby cease! Desist! Ha!" said Basil as he pushed Toby back, "You have two more people to meet yet, and don't eat them!"

Basil then pushed John forward. John gulped when the Basset hound's eyes looked at him. He removed his hat and slowly held out a hand. Toby leaned close and sniffed it then suddenly with a wag of his tail he jerked John off his feet with his tongue as he licked him.

From his seat on the floor John stared up at Toby in shock and then began to laugh.

"Ha, ha, ha! It's good to meet you to Toby!"

While Basil apologizes to Dawson about Toby's behavior, the said hound starts sniffing around the room, coming to rest on the chairs footstool. Olivia peeks out, for that is where she went to hide when John was pulled away from her, and smiled at the dog.

"Hello Toby!" she said as she patted him on the nose.

From where John has pulled himself back onto his feet, it appeared that Toby liked Olivia. He chuckled as he watched the small mouse give Toby a crumpet, which Toby instantly slurped up with his tongue. Basil who wasn't paying attention to where Toby was reached into his pocket and pulled out the hat.

"Here now, Toby? Toby! To the matter at hand. I want you to-," He turns to face Toby and finds the hound lying on his back with his hind leg kicking as Olivia gave him a belly rub.

Basil cleared his throat and tapped his foot on the ground. Getting the message, Olivia slides down into Dawson's arms and then heads over to John's side, while Toby rolls over onto his feet.

"Good, now Toby! Toby…I want you to find…this fiend!" Basil whips out the hat and holds it in front of Toby's nose.

Toby sniffs it once and begins to growl. Then Basil eggs him on by speaking and growling along with him, until he says something that makes the Basset pause and stare at the mouse in confusion.

"Oh, he's a peg-legged bat with a broken wing!" said Basil and Toby starts to growl again, "Yes! Yes! That's the spirit! Got his scent?"

Toby nods his head and Basil gets Toby's leash.

"Good boy, good boy!" the detective said to the hound.

As Basil hooks the leash onto Toby's collar he turns to face Olivia, Dawson and John.

"Miss Flamchester!"

"Flaversham!" all three say at the same time.

Basil shrugs his shoulders.

"Whatever. Your father is as good as found. Toby!" Toby strikes a pointer pose, "Sic 'em!"

As Toby rushes out one of his feet slams down on Basil, the detective in a daze manages to keep his hold on the leash and recovers.

"Ah-ha! Yoicks! Tally ho! Ha-ha!Ha-ha!" shouts Basil as he goes flying out of the room.

John and Dawson each take one of Olivia's hands and run after the detective.

"Basil! Wait up! We're not on the dog!" shouts John as they try to catch up.

**=(4)=**

**Well what did you think of this chapter? Please review, theres more where this came from!**

**-Dune**


End file.
